


Rough Couple of Days

by UnintendedTrustfall



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Tag 6x05, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, The one where Samuel is sadly more comforting than Sam because Sam's missing his soul, Vampire Cure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 00:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnintendedTrustfall/pseuds/UnintendedTrustfall
Summary: Samuel wasn't lying, the Vampire Cure is no kiddie ride, and Dean has to sweat and panic his way through it while he worries about what the fuck is wrong with Sam. SHORT ONE-SHOT.





	Rough Couple of Days

**Author's Note:**

> "Speaking from experience... It'll be a rough couple of days." - Dean Winchester on the Cure for Vampirism in 9x19.

Dean's eyes flew open. They were clear. The pounding of rushing blood and screaming of background noise were back to normal levels. The desperate need for blood was gone. But the pain wasn't over by a long shot.

  
He was sweating badly, but freezing at the same time. His pulse was racing, making his mind rock with anxiety. He didn't want to get up, he wanted to lay there forever, but lying on his back made it feel like his quivering insides were going to sliver up his throat. 

He slowly started to pick himself up when two giant hands clamped on his shoulders and gruffly forced him upright. The sudden shift made him feel sick and he clenched his jaw to steady himself. 

Sam patted him hard on the chest, and Dean wanted to punch him. Not just because the pressure on his chest made his head spin, but because he had remembered. He had seen how Sam had let him get turned. How Sam had stood there, waiting for Dean to be so close to the edge of consciousness that he could do nothing to stop the blood from draining down his throat. Sam had let him go through all that pain, just to see what was inside the nest.

He remembered, as Samuel was mixing up the cure, just an hour ago, how Sam's voice had come through the overwhelming rushing sound of blood, and he'd said, almost excitedly,

"In the nest, what did you see?"

He didn't care that Dean was doing everything in his power not to tear open his and Samuel's throats and chug the blood straight from the artery. He didn't care that Dean could literally feel his insides drying up without blood. 

And now all he could feel was the ache of his body healing over all the dead tissue. He realized then that he was shaking. 

"Dean!" 

He turned and saw Samuel was crouched down next to him. He looked worried. 

"What?" Dean said, it sounded slow and strange when he said it.

"I said, how do you feel?"

"Oh." Dean nodded, shrugging himself out of Sam's grip, "I don't... uh... I feel... I feel like shit, to be honest with you."

Samuel nodded, Sam barely reacted, if he was even listening at all.

"Alright, let's get you up. Get you a new shirt, you smell like vamp guts." Samuel replied, almost like he was trying to be comforting.

And Dean didn't want to admit it, but right now he felt more comforted by Samuel's prescense than Sam's.

* * *

  
Dean spent most of night sweating, shivering, and burying his pounding head beneath his pillow. The few times he did manage to get a half hour or so of sleep, he would wake up from some twisted, vampire or Sam themed nightmare that would leave him hyperventilating and panicking.

It was probably better off that he wasn't acutely aware of how, of the two of them, Samuel was the one coaching him through his panic attacks and trying to help him get some sleep. Sam had apparently gone off to torch the nest in case any law enforcement happened upon it.

Sometime around noon the next day, Dean was coherent enough to give a half-hearted laugh when Samuel suggested he go shower off all the vamp juice and get on a change of clothes.

  
Dean stayed in the shower for a long time, letting the steam soak into his still aching body. His fever had broken sometime during the night and he felt less sick now and more just exhausted and he hurt like all hell. He trimmed his scruff, pulled on a clean change of clothes and felt more or less like he usually did after a hunt; aching, tired, and in desperate need of a drink. But as he exited the bathroom and saw Sam and Samuel packing up, he was hit with the sickening realization that for whatever reason, he couldn't trust Sam right now.


End file.
